bumblopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Adventures in the Bumble Kingdom
Adventures in the Bumble Kingdom is a BumbleStory written by Peircefer. The main cast includes Peirce (a.k.a. Peircefer), JC, FFF, Omega, and Omochao. Q is a secondary character, as other Bumblers will be in the future. The story itself is broken up into arcs. Plot Arc 1: Battle for the Bumble Kingdom The first arc of Adventures takes place during the second half of Battle for the Bumble Kingdom. It starts with Peirce gliding in a glide-suit. While he was spacing out, he started daydreaming. When he snapped out of it, he realized that the daydreams had become his actual memories. After landing, he talked with JC, FFF, and Q about it. Q and JC went to go find nachos, as they did in Battle, while FFF and Peirce went to FFF's workshop. FFF showed Peirce his random creations, and then they started building Omega. A few days later, Omega was finished, and Peirce and FFF found out that JC and Q had gotten imprisoned, most likely because of some sort of stupidity on their part. They went to the BumblePrison, using a rocket to gain some altitude and then gliding the rest of the way. After arriving at the prison, they found it destroyed by an airship. Looking for their friends, they found JC's hologram, leading to FFF's explanation of JC and Q's origin. Then the rocked they had used crashed into the BumbleKastle just as Spring hit the detonator for his explosives on the inside (as seen in Battle). Fearing the worst (and in Peirce's case, guilty), the two of them glided down to the ruins, where FFF and Omega helped clear away the debris. Peirce instead walked back to FFF's workshop since he really didn't like being in front of people. Once back, Peirce was knocked out by Omochao via dropped fruitcake. The little bugger then dragged Peirce into a little closet, where he lay unconscious for a few days. Then, when FFF, JC, and Q were looking for him, he managed to get out. The four of them went and ate, while discussing what they were going to do and what had exactly happened during the madness of a few days prior. Then FFF and Peirce with Omochao went to the ruins of the Kastle to finish up. They met three guards who had been imprisoned by Penders (as seen in Battle). The guards swore revenge, but Peirce left Omochao with them for the night to teach them a lesson. History Adventures in the Bumble Kingdom really started out as Omochaos Unleashed, a story Peircefer had written back in 2009-2010. Sometime after he had finished it, he went on hiatus from the forum, during which the BumbleStories started. After he came back, he tried to update Omochaos Unleashed to fit, but gave up. After another hiatus from the forum, he tried again, producing Adventures in the Bumble Kingdom in November of 2012. Trivia *This is the first Omochao-related story Peircefer has written that doesn't have Omochao in the title. *The dream-memories that Peirce has are the events of Omochaos Unleashed and other events from the forum. How they replaced his original memories will most likely not be mentioned. Category:BumbleStories Category:Official Timeline